Cold Weather Does Incredible Things to The Hormones
by PhoebeSnow
Summary: Leonard was the consummate crook. He was a quick-witted, mastermind rogue. A thief extraordinaire, very skilled, and very deadly. The major difference between Leonard and Sara is that she was trained to kill without question and Leonard stole while doing his best not to kill. They were polar opposites and yet, still, the same.
**Author's Note:**

 **I hope this fic doesn't come off as too out of character for Sara and Leonard, but I really wanted to do a mushier story than my last two Captain Canary stories. If you love schmaltz and romance combined, you've come to the right place. If you don't, well give it a read anyway. You might end up liking it!**

 **xXXXx**

Nome Alaska, 1989  
2:43 pm

Sara stepped outside of the Waverider and breathed in the cold air. It was very chilly in Alaska, but after experiencing Russian winter, she knew she could handle this weather quite well. There was something about snow that had always fascinated her. To think that there were people who lived in igloos surrounded by the stuff, seeing it day in, day out was intriguing. Snow could be used for anything: desserts, beverages, caves, sculptures, medical treatments, etc. It was amazing, the many things snow could be used for.

Sara stuck out her tongue to catch a few snowflakes, giggling lightly when they melted in her mouth. She closed her eyes and smiled as the snowflakes continued to fall on her face. Then she heard him coming. She knew he was there before he even came within ten yards of her. Whether or not he was trying to sneak up on her, she didn't know. That would never work, anyway, because her senses were finely honed and keen. After being a member of the League of Assassins, Sara Lance would never be caught off guard or surprised by anyone again.

"Well, I can't say I've ever seen you looking better, Sara," the voice drawled. Sara's eyes snapped open and she turned, rolling her eyes at Leonard. Figures he would say something suggestive like that to her.

"Sneaking up on a girl while she's got her eyes closed? That's low, even for you, Leonard."

Leonard raised an eyebrow, a cocky grin on his lips. "You don't know just how low I can go, Sara."

"Ah, I love it when you rhyme like that. Nothing attracts a girl more than a man who can say words in rhyme. You're catching on pretty quickly."

"So when I get up to speed, you'll give me a shot? Nice of you to offer, Sara. I'll keep working on my technique."

"Keep on dreaming, Len," Sara replied, her eyes sparking at him. She had to fight the natural urge to smile at Leonard's flirting.

"I think it's safe to say that you wouldn't want to be in my dreams, Sara." Leonard gave her a lazy, wicked grin. Sara was all too familiar with that look. She'd been seeing a lot of it lately from Leonard and it made her curious. Could it be possible that Captain Cold was becoming attached to her?

 _'I'd best walk away before he sees me blush. The last thing he needs is another reason to tease me,'_ she thought.

Sara sighed exasperatedly and began walking away from him, but, of course, he followed her.

"Why are you running away, Lance? We just landed half an hour ago, so I know you don't have a hot date with anyone...or do you?" His voice lowered and his tone as teasingly surreptuous as they walked together.

Sara tried to choke back her laughter, but the sound still slipped through, making her sound like she was gagging. Leonard patted her on the back and Sara stiffened in surprise. She tended to keep from making physical contact with the other members of her team unless absolutely necessary, so the touch felt foreign to her. Not that she didn't like it, but it was out of character for Leonard Snart to put his hands on anyone so freely. That is, unless he was fighting them, but that was always a case of protecting himself or the team. He usually never went out of his way to touch someone.

Sara twisted slightly, looking up at Leonard with an unreadable expression on her face. He gave back as good as he got, and they both just looked at each other wordlessly.

Sara felt like she could get lost in Leonard's blue-green eyes. They spoke so much to her, and not enough. She knew he cared for her, that much was certain after the casual ways he managed to bump into her or touch her without being overly affectionate. Sometimes Leonard would even cup Sara's elbow, particularly if she was angry or annoyed, and in their training sessions, his hands always managed to slip around her waist without fail.

Sara never addressed it or raised any hell over it, because secretly, she revelled in the attention and the touches, but she wasn't sure if Leonard truly wanted her for superficial reasons or for real ones. God knows, Leonard had never done anything half-assed before in his entire life. He was definitely not a person who pussyfooted when it came to other people. If you were around him long enough, you'd know exactly how he felt about you.

Maybe she was just over-analysing the situation. Sara knew that Leonard liked her, but that was all. He never made any confessions or declarations of his feelings for her. Nothing verbal had been spoken. Only looks...passionate, lustful gazes that sometimes stole Sara's breath away whenever she caught him looking at her.

And if matters couldn't already be worse than what they were, Sara had been having dreams about the two of them. Sometimes they were sweet and romantic: Sara and Leonard would be cuddling, talking about their future together or going Sunday driving - not that Sara could actually recall a time when she ever went Sunday driving with **anyone**. Or the dreams would be wildly erotic. They would be in the throes of passion, where tangled limbs, heavy breathing and twisted sheets would fill her dreams. When those kind of dreams came to her, Sara would wake up, palms sweating, shorts damp, her body right on the edge of a climax. It was unbelievable, the things Leonard did to her in her sleep. Honestly, it was a miracle that she could still look him in the eye without blushing.

Normally, Sara was the kind of girl to make the first move, but with Leonard, it was different. She was different. She wasn't ready to fall unless he was willing to catch her. Still...this little dance they did around each other was going to kill them if they weren't careful. There was only so much teasing and flirting that Sara could take before she would snap. And when Sara snapped, there were two things she did. She ran away or she took a chance and did what she had been struggling to do all along. She wasn't one to half-ass her decisions either. She had always been an all or nothing kind of girl.

 _'To hell with it. What do we have to lose anyway?'_

Sara gingerly took Leonard's hand in her own and stroked his knuckles. Leonard's eyes widened at the touch and he stepped closer to her. There was barely any space left between them and their breaths intermingled. As Leonard gazed down at Sara, she took his other hand and smoothed her fingers over the skin.

Leonard swallowed and closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them again, intensity filling the depths. "Sara..."

Sara licked her cold lips and rested her hand on his shoulder. "Yeah?"

"I...ah, dammit." Leonard leaned forward and captured Sara's lips with his. After a few long seconds, he pulled back and looked at her questioningly. He wanted to see how she'd react. Well, she wouldn't disappoint him.

Sara pulled Leonard close and let her fingers move along his shoulders and tease the hair at the scruff of his neck. Her fingers ran over his short cropped hair and he gripped her hips with his hands in response. She nuzzled his nose with her own, letting her tongue lap at his bottom lip. That was all the encouragement he needed. Leonard let his finger slip down to the skin just underneath Sara's waistband and their lips crashed together in a delicious frenzy.

Their kisses were intense and passionate, made so by all of the pent-up desire they both shared. Leonard's hand trailed down to Sara's backside and she wiggled in response, brushing his hard body with her smaller one. A harsh groan escaped Leonard's lips and Sara beamed with excitement that she elicited such feeling from him. She simply had to comment on this. Although it was a struggle, she managed to pull away from Leonard, putting a little distance between them, and whispered, "Can it be that Captain Cold has developed a few chinks in his armour?"

Leonard's eyes dimmed, a disgustingly lustful glare prevalent in them as he growled, "Damn it, Lance. You'd better get your little ass over here and finish what you started."

"What are you tal-ohh." Sara looked down at Leonard's pants and noticed how tight they'd become. She licked her lips and giggled at the sight. To think that she could get him that aroused was a big steeping stone. Chinks indeed.

Sara put her hands on her hips and said, "It's nice to know that I have such power over you, Len. I think I could get used to it~"

Leonard wasted no time in reaching for Sara, but she dodged him, laughing loudly now. Suddenly, she felt like playing a game of cat and mouse. Except Leonard didn't look like a mouse; he looked like a very aroused and growing-angrier-by-the-second mouse.

 _'This game probably shouldn't last long,'_ Sara thought to herself. Clearly, the fates agreed with her, because as she was toying with Leonard, her feet slipped on a patch of ice and she tumbled onto the snowy ground. Leonard fell with her as he had just taken hold of her hand when she began to slip.

They both landed in a undignified heap on the snow at the same time. Sara gasped as the cold snow underneath her started melting under her body. She struggled to get up, but found it difficult since her legs and Leonard's were tangled.

She sat up a little, but that was all Leonard would allow. He blocked her body with his, refusing to let her move. It was amazing how hot Sara was sitting on the snow just staring at him. He wasn't too cold to her now...

"Um, Len, could you let me up? I'm freezing my ass off down here..."

That trademark smirk came back and Leonard shook his head. "Sorry, Sara. I can't do that," he drawled. He made no effort to move.

Just what the hell did he want her to do, have sex with him in the snow? That wasn't how she'd imagined their first time. Before she could speak up about the disadvantages of having sex in snow while frostbitten, he roughly pressed his lips to hers again. She groaned and gripped his shoulders for support so she wouldn't fall back into the cold snow.

Sara dared to slip her tongue in Leonard's mouth and shivered at his warmth. For some reason, the words to Love in The Afternoon played inside her head.

 _Deep in my soul_  
 _I could feel a quiver_  
 _Then he went down and_  
 _found that sweet old river_  
 _And he showed me the way_  
 _to find love in the afternoon_

It was a pretty good song and one of Sara's favourites. She could definitely relate to the quiver part. Although it was more like a sexually charged hum that kept her going, but that was a nice feeling, too.

Too bad it was interrupted. Ray and Kendra stepped outside of the Waverider, holding hands and chatting together. Sara heard them before she saw them, and she was highly annoyed by their presence. It would have been nice to keep the foreplay going for a while. Seemed like the fates really just wanted a good laugh.

Ray and Kendra both gasped simultaneously when they came upon Sara and Leonard...well, all over each other. Sara pulled away from Leonard and stood up, with him quickly following suit.

Kendra blinked and looked at the both of them, unsure of what to say. "Wow. Y-you two...?"

Sara grabbed Leonard's hand and tugged him towards the Waverider. "Yeah, we were just warming each other up. See you guys later. Enjoy the snow~"

Once they were inside the ship, Sara increased the quickness of her stride. Leonard chuckled and kept up with her pace.

In a few seconds, they reached his room and she pushed him on his bed, straddling his lap and kissing him fervently. Leonard's hands grasped her backside and squeezed. Sara moaned and grinded against him shamelessly. After a few seconds, she pulled her lips from his so she could toss her coat off, then she leaned back down, entwining one of her hands in his.

Leonard's other hand caressed her cheek and he smiled at her. It was the most genuine smile Sara had ever seen on his face. How privileged she felt to be the person receiving such warm affection from him. She breathed heavily and looked at the fur on his parka. She was nervous, but she needed to say it before she backed out.

"...Um, Len...if we're going to do this, I need to know that it's for real. I mean, I want this to be a serious relationship, not just a one-time thing or a one night stand. I can't do that, not with you. So if we're going to do this, it's got to be all or nothing. I don't care if the others know or not. If we choose to be together, it's our business, regardless of what everyone else thinks. All that matters...is you and me."

Leonard placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Sara sucked her bottom lip and fought the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks. She couldn't believe how tender Leonard was being with her. It was a powerful contrast to his normally cold demeanour.

Leonard held Sara's chin up so she could see his brilliant blue-green eyes. "Sara, believe me when I say that I would never play around with you. I respect you too much to do that. I want this too. I want...us."

Sara couldn't help the excited grin that spread across her face. "I'm glad you said that..."

The utter feeling of happiness that rushed through her was simply overwhelming. She had never felt this with Oliver or even Nyssa. It was crazy because Sara and Leonard were cut from the same cloth but they were a different species. Sara was an assassin, a woman who had been trained to kill expertly, stealthily and without mercy. She was the kind of person you wouldn't want to cross.

Leonard was the consummate crook. He was a quick-witted rogue and a mastermind. A thief extraordinaire, very skilled, and very deadly. The major difference between Leonard and Sara is that she was trained to kill without question and Leonard stole while doing his best not to kill. They were polar opposites and yet, still, the same.

Sara was savoring the moment...until she realized that her underwear was soaked through, due to their almost-romp in the snow. "Oh, ugh, my pants are wet! Damn! This is your fault!" She grabbed a pillow and hit Leonard on the head with it.

Leonard laughed and caught the pillow before Sara could swing it again. "Technically, it's your fault since since you ran off after kissing me."

"Well, that still doesn't change the fact that I need a shower!" She stood up and headed for the bathroom.

Leonard's eyelids lowered and he spoke in that slow, seductive drawl of his. "Want some company?"

Sara shivered and turned back at him. She and Leonard taking a shower together? She could never refuse **that**. "Oh, I definitely do~" She purred in response. Without a moment's hesitation, Leonard walked over to Sara and they went into the bathroom hand-in-hand.

As they stepped under the steady stream of warm water, hands exploring, lips tasting skin, Sara knew they would both be busy for the rest of the day. It was a good thing that the walls of the Waverider were soundproof or everyone else would have known, too.


End file.
